


Slippery

by MimiIvory



Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are the Same Person (Undertale), Child Chara (Undertale), Child Frisk (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey understands Frisk, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Monsters are not perfect, Murderer Frisk (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans remembers snippets, Soft Chara (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Frisk does not like Sans meddling in their business. They just want to talk to their friend, Flowey. They both killed a lot of people, but neither of them is going to do it again, so Sans can just flip off.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Toriel (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Butterscotch and Blood and Dust





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(big kids don’t cry.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314057) by [Alice_not_in_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_not_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_not_in_Wonderland). 



The secret comes out like they all do, some comment from Sans that leaves you struggling to pull the pieces of your family together.

Okay, fine, sometimes it’s your fault. But Sans won’t ever let a comment that could lead to pain slip through without some comment.

You guess he’s trying to protect the monsters, but you never started a fight. You just finished them.

The other voice tells you that you didn’t have to finish them. You tell them that the monsters didn’t have to finish you either. They shut up.

Papyrus’s death was an… error in judgement. But it happened, and it’s not as if you can take it back now.

In any case, the whole “Flowey tried to kill everyone” is out in the open. No one quite seems to believe it, because they don’t believe in timelines.

(Except Alphys, but she doesn’t want to believe anyway.)

But Toriel can believe it, and she will try and keep you safe.

Your poor, deluded mother will make sure that there’s always someone following you when you go outside.

The other voice says you went too far. You conceded the point.

Your overly caring mother, then?

Well, you like it.

In any case, Toriel is busy with running the school, so she can’t run around with you. Alphys got a job at Toriel’s school, teaching science, which means she has more free time. You aren’t quite sure how a gym teacher preps, but Undyne is good at it, either way. She has more free time than her girlfriend, but not unlimited. Mettaton’s on the road. Papyrus will hang out with you, but Sans doesn’t have a job and protects his brother a lot better on the surface then he did back underground. And Asgore is not allowed around you. You like that.

You might be a murderer, but the people Asgore killed aren’t coming back.

The other voice chimes in that he finally has some permanence here. You agree, but ask if they still dislike Sans. The weight in your mind gives you the impression that they do. You roll your eyes.

Today is not a school day, which means that Toriel is not walking you to school. Alphys and Undyne are on a date, and Sans showed up, so you are hanging out with Sans. Smiley Trashbag.

The voice in your head starts snickering. Flowey’s had plenty of time to come up with good lines. You’ve got a couple, but Toriel doesn’t stand for cursing.

You put your backpack on, and wave Sans over.

(Sans) “where are we going?”

You sign daisy while cycling facial expressions.

Sans masks his terror quickly.

(Sans) “i thought the flower was dangerous.”

You huff, and tug his hand. If Toriel was looking, she’d think it was sweet.

(Sans) “alrighty. only if I get to tag along.”

You shrug. Not like he’ll learn much that he can use against us. What’s he going to do, kill you?

The other voice tells you that killing you will trap him. You promise that killing Flowey will, too. They seem slightly relieved.

Your walk takes you to the edge of town.

(Sans) “this is pretty far.”

You raise an eyebrow and motion him deeper into the woods.

The other voice tells you that you seem like a fairy tale villain. You snicker.

(Sans) “i got to warn you, i’ve got magic. so if you go plunging down a mountain, i’m legally obligated to save you.”

The other voice in your head panics, remembering the first time that they fell down the mountain, and how they regretted it, and how they should have never done that.

You are unimpressed with his powers, given how many times he failed to save his brother, so flip him off and travel deeper into the woods.

You try and comfort the other one, half-heartedly. You do not check behind you to see where Sans is. He’ll catch up.

And then you are in the clearing, and a charming little golden flower has poked his head out for you.

(Flowey) “Oh howdy, Frisk. Great to see ya. How ya been?”

You clear your throat. Violently. Flowey smirks.

(You) “Got a tag-a-long. Thought you might want to know.”

Cue tag-a-long.

(Sans) “i thought i told you the flower was dangerous.”

You flip him off again.

(You) “Sans might have told them about your attempted murder. Which is why he’s here.”

No use trying to hide it now.

(Sans) “wait. you can talk?”

More or less. You ask the other one if you can talk to Sans. It’s their voice that you're borrowing, after all.

They figure that Sans knows about as much as Flowey, so as long as you don’t mention their name, you can have speaking privileges.

You tell them that you could sign it to him. They tell you you wouldn’t.

(You) “When it suits us.”

Oh, that wasn’t a good idea.

(Sans) “us?”

Well, you might as well go for it.

(You) “They don’t like lying. Bad experiences.”

Heh.

(Sans) “but the flower?”

The other voice likes the flower.

(You) “Who’s going to believe the psychopath flower over the savior of monsterkind. You can barely get them to listen to you, and they like you.”

More or less.

(Flowey) “Rude.”

Aww.

(You) “Oh, no Flowey. Did I hurt your fewwings?”

Flowey crosses his leaves. The other voice snickers.

(Sans) “so, what do you do out here, plot world domination?”

Flowey had some plans.

(You) “We settled that neither of us could do that, until Toriel’s dead. It would probably be me, because everyone hates Flowey, and it probably wouldn’t work, given the tentative peace between humans and monsters. If I betrayed monsters, I would end up as a pawn, and by the time I’m old enough to be an adult, monsters will probably have safely integrated, given that they don’t try to kill humans any more, and Asgore seems unlikely to let that slip before he dusts. I suppose I could do it through charisma, but that sounds like a lot of work.”

You do not want to conquer the world anyway. Sans’s eyes are dark again.

(Sans) “those are, uh, kind comprehensive.”

What else were you supposed to do?

(You) “Flowey likes talking about this kind of stuff. If you don’t feel comfortable, you're free to leave. I promise I won’t tell Toriel.”

Well, you might tell Toriel anyway. Little bit of revenge.

But the voice tells you that you’ll never see Flowey without Sans. You sigh in agreement.

(Sans) “you’re telling me that you don’t want to conquer the world?”

You would prefer to get a college degree and move out, and see Toriel every so often. Move Flowey into a potted plant. Make non-monster friends. You wouldn’t mind being with M.K. He’s alright, if a little annoying.

(Flowey) “Yeah. They’re pretty boring when they're not in danger.” 

Sans raises an eyebrow.

(Sans) “they’re not in danger? gotta say, i think the whole timetraveing murder things wasn’t dangerous to them.”

Hehehehehehehehe. Oh, that’s a good one. Isn’t it? Isn’t it, Ch-oh. Voice? Isn’t that a good one.

The voice tells you to take a couple of deep breaths. You do.

(You) “Did you really think that time travel was some fun little game, Sans?”

He is about to start talking, but you cut him off.

(You) “Of course you did. All you can see is deja vu, and the feeling of your brother dusting before you. Sorry about that, by the way.”

Sans looks furious.

(Sans) “you just confirmed my brother’s death. and you don’t expect me to pound you into the ground.”

You raise an eyebrow.

(You) “You didn’t the first time. And now we’re all here together. Safe. Do you really want to end up back down there? Because I am certainly determined enough to trap you down there forever.”

Again and again, same route. Maybe try killing everyone. Staying with Toriel until she snaps and doing it all again.

The other voice reminds you, tentatively, that you promised not to kill anyone who didn’t try to kill you first. You suppose Papyrus’s fight is all the leeway that you will get.

Couple more deep breaths. Sans is staring at you. Expecting a threat, no doubt.

(You) “Far as I can see. Papyrus was the only one who didn’t deserve it. He fought me, sure. Didn’t kill me. Not once. Same to you, but you were a jerk about it and didn’t fight me. So you're like the puzzle guy.”

Don’t like the puzzle guy.

(Sans) “killed you?”

You raise an eyebrow.

(You) “Wow. Really thought I could just zip through time with no consequences? I get back to my saves when I get a spear through the chest. So sorry for the deja vu, I guess.”

And you pushed Chara again.

(Sans) “why are you guilty about killing papyrus?”

Ah, this is a bitter one.

(You) “He never killed me. Tossed me in the shed? Yeah. A ton. But he never killed me. He’s good at control.”

Sans looks at you with the beginnings of fear in his eyes, and you think that you might have reached him.

(Sans) “toriel?”

And that hurts. That hurts both of you, but you are strong and the other voice can’t deal with Toriel, so you make it a joke. Sans should be proud.

(You) “Well, not the first time. Obviously. But I restarted a couple of times, any time I killed someone, because she told me not to, and… she might not have meant it, but a fireball through the chest is painful.”

And why should you listen to her about kindness when she wouldn’t follow it herself?

(You) “I was gonna bring her back. I was going to bring everyone back, and head surfacewise, and no one would remember me killing them, but no one would remember killing me either, and that’s fair, right? I mean, just because I can redo stuff doesn’t mean that I have to be an angel while everyone tries to kill me. Except Papyrus, but he did sell me out to Undyne, so there’s that. Don’t try and kill anyone who hasn’t tried to fight you. Don’t get comfortable at Mom’s house. Keep an escape plan, but she won’t kill you. No reason to, now. Barely even did it the first time. Stock up on monster food. Don’t play with snails. Keep a spider donut so Muffet doesn’t kill you. Pie for Asgore. Stay determined. Space out the phone calls, remember the puzzle solutions. You can do it. You are going to save them all after this run. You hear me? You get to do the bloody vengeance and then you get a happily ever after. You can kill them all, and you will, but you go up, and try to forget that. Voice? You got that? Fair’s fair.”

And you are breathing too fast and too hard and the voice is trying to calm you down, but you can’t because there’s a monster in front of you, and you’ve just got to wait through the dialogue boxes before you can hit them. And it’s Sans. Huh. Sans doesn’t hit you, just plays scare tactics and flashes his eye.

(Flowey) “Frisk? You alright?”

You smile big and wide. 

(You) “Of course. Just confused. Am I fighting you, or him? Not both, please. Might not be a fun time. You got bone attacks, right, Sans? And less caution than your brother. I don’t want to do two boss battles at once.”

And the voice in your head is telling you that you are out of the underground, and Flowey learned he can’t defeat you because you’re too determined-

(You) “Dang right.”

-and Sans didn’t kill you there, and he won’t kill you now, and if anyone kills you, they will suffer for it, because you are made of determination and spite. Now, you’re not in a fight grid so you’re safe for now, and Undyne is friends or a pile of dust by the time you reach the surface, so she can’t spear you without consent.

You take a couple of deep breaths.

(You) “So, is that a no on the fight then?

Sans looks lost.

(Flowey) “I assume it would be to one hp instead of your soul?”

You nod.

(Flowey) “Sure. But not with the smiley trashbag. He doesn’t play fair.”

You laugh. Because monsters don’t play fair. They won’t kill you instantly, but they sure as heck don’t play fair.

(You) “Alrighty then. Sans, I’m not going to kill any of your friends unless they are trying to kill me, or it looks like that. So I might be careful about the pranks and whatnot. And if you kill me, or if Flowey kills anyone else, we’re resetting. Otherwise, you can leave me the heck alone and stop telling them secrets. I would appreciate it if you would take me to see Flowey until they cool it, but I’ll find a way out if I have to. Do we understand each other?”

Sans nods.

(Sans) “not a promise, though.”

You raise an eyebrow.

(You) “You don't keep your promises, anyway."

He looks like he wants to argue, but you ignore him. Time loops might not count for him, but it's your life.

You get back to talking politics with Flowey. Hey, you’re the ambassador. You’ve got to know what you’re talking about.


End file.
